


Long Gone

by littleangel123



Series: Nobody is Happy [1]
Category: Banana Bus Squad, Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Killer Ohm, M/M, Only Brohm if you squint, nobody is happy, ship if you squint hard enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 21:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7656991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleangel123/pseuds/littleangel123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To say Bryce was scared right now was an understatement. He was terrified to the core. One moment, he was working on a generator with Johnathan, Luke and Brock, the next was a blurred series of screaming and gore. Now, he was cooped up in a closet, shaking in his bones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm pretty new here and this story was literally made at 3am based on a random thought and made on a memo pad. I realized that there is not much works focused on this particular pair. Despite that, this is not exactly romantic as you think, it's more friendship. As much as I like the pair and many others, Dead by Daylight is probably the least happiest game. I hope you enjoy.

To say Bryce was scared right now was an understatement. He was terrified to the core. One moment, he was working on a generator with Johnathan, Luke and Brock, the next was a blurred series of screaming and gore. Now, he was cooped up in a closet, shaking in his bones. If there was anything he wished to erase from his mind, it would be Brock dying right in front of him, helplessly watching him from a close distance as the killer hoisted the man onto a hook for the third and final time, each piercing blow more gruesome than the last. It took him everything he had to not to scream and alert the killer of his presence. It was hideous, the creature was said to have layers of melted skin, growing on top of each other to create a deformed face not even a mother could love, most of it covered with a mask with a large symbol crudely painted on it. They heard about the recent rumors, a masked trapper that would chase after fools like him who would dare to trespass his property only to be caught with his scattered bear traps and hung them in hooks. Maybe if he had listened to the warnings, he wouldn't have had to deal with having two missing friends on the run. He would have never had to deal with the aching guilt of Brock's death. Just as he was about to leave the closet, he heard a thundering heartbeat close by that he knew it all too well. It was back much too sooner than expected. Bryce cursed silently, why did it come back out of all times? The thing simply looked around aimlessly. He wondered how the thing could track them down when it was nearly impossible to see through that wretched mask. It probably has ears like a bat, he thought to himself before shaking it off. He should be getting the hell out of here as soon as possible before he scores a date with demise itself. He carefully peeked through the hole, trying to take quiet, yet deep breaths as an attempt to keep his cool. It seemed like it was a little lost before it firmly planted a bear trap on the ground. Bryce took this as a chance to come out of the closet and run as fast as possible. The creaking of the door was enough to alert the creature, now trailing behind him. "Dodge and weave, dodge and weave. " Bryce murmured to himself as he hopped over windows and ledges. He could tell the killer was pissed off, but it still did not switch targets. It was only Bryce he was after and that's what he feared the most, as bad as that sounded. Of course he cared about Luke and Johnathan's lives (if they are still alive he thought to himself) but he cared about his life just as much, especially when there was a killer stalking him. It was only a moment too late for Bryce when he noticed his foot landed on a bear trap, the metallic jaws firmly clamped shut. A pained cry escaped his mouth as he scrambled to try and open the contraption. He felt his own heart stop at a large grimy hand that single-handedly lifted him up in the air to be eye to eye level with the monster. Bryce took that chance to boldly swing his good leg and his arms to catch the thing off guard. He must have kicked it a little harder than he thought because once his foot connected with its face, the mask that concealed the monster's identity slid off, revealing that hideous face nobody waited for. As disgusting as it was, Bryce couldn't help but notice something was off with this appearance. Tiny fragments of memories that contained the mask's symbol, what was it again? Oh yes, an **Ohm** symbol. The memories were...Happy, bright and filled with laughter. Even the face seemed familliar to the frightened man. Bryce did not want to spend anymore time thinking about this, the killer was getting back up and he needed to leave immediately. Bryce turned on his heel and sprinted off in the opposite direction. As he continued to run, he heard a voice calling for him. It was raspy and weak, yet something in that tone seemed sad. It all connected to one friend, one that was long gone before all this happened.

"Br....y...ce..."

He refused to look back,

and he certainly _refused_ to cry.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading the story, or at least bearing with me. I have another story coming up that maybe a little happier so stick around. 
> 
> :)


End file.
